One Last Time
by hmsgirl
Summary: *Ch. 3 and 4 up! *Frodo goes vegetable hunting with Lotho, gets in trouble, and gets adopted by Bilbo. Rated to be safe. Better than it sounds, honest! R/R, please.*Formally called 'The Last Straw'*
1. Breaking him in

I'm writing a completely different story than my other one. Please don't be too harsh.  
  
Disclaimer. Yeah. Right. I own it all. *Wakes up* Guess I don't. Oh well. Don't sue.  
  
"Frodo, hurry up! Farmer Maggot is going to catch us! Come on!" Lotho Sackville-Baggins yelled back to his stumbling younger cousin.  
  
"Lotho, I told you, I'm going as fast as I can. You want me to hurry up, you come take some of the vegetables." Frodo was having a hard time finding his way through the huge rows of corn, his arms full of various vegetables that they had gathered from Farmer Maggot's crop. Now they were trying to find there way out of the maze of corn without Farmer Maggot, or worse, his dogs, catching them.  
  
Lotho claimed to have done it many times before, but this was only Frodo's first time trying, so he didn't know his way around the crops.  
  
"Frodo, come on, we're almost out! Come on, hurry up!" Lotho was beckoning to Frodo when his sensitive ears caught sounds of dogs barking. "Frodo, Run, the dogs are coming!" Lotho took of running, leaving the 15-year-old hobbit holding the vegetables, looking completely lost.  
  
He tried to follow Lotho, but couldn't find him over the tall rows of corn.  
  
It didn't take very long for the dogs to find Frodo, though. They surrounded him so there was no way he could run away.  
  
"Lotho, Lotho! Come back! Lotho!" Frodo's cries were futile, for Lotho was already out of earshot. Frodo hear footsteps coming his way, and he knew that it was Farmer Maggot, and not Lotho. He quickly dropped his gathered hoard of vegetables.  
  
Frodo stood trembling amidst the dogs, afraid what the farmer would do to him. He had heard tales of Maggot beating young hobbits who had tried to steal from his beloved garden.  
  
Suddenly, Farmer Maggot appeared in front of Frodo. There was a flash of surprise over his gruff features. He had expected an old raider, not someone he had only seen a couple of times before, and never in his garden. He wasn't even sure of this little hobbit lad's name, but he had a good idea that it was Baggins. He didn't want to go too harsh on him because it was his first time, but going too easy would almost ensure that he would be back.  
  
"What were you doing in my garden?" Farmer Maggot nearly shouted that, but not quite.  
  
"N.Nothing, sir" Frodo said, looking with dismay at the variety of vegetables surrounding his furry feet. He slowly raised his blue eyes. "Honest, we weren't doing anything."  
  
"We? I only see you, and I saw no one else coming over here," said Farmer Maggot.  
  
"No, no, I wasn't here alone! Lotho was here too, but he ran off after hearing the dogs! Please, sir, I wasn't doing nothing!" Frodo was beginning to sound almost hysterical.  
  
"Lotho? Lotho Sackville-Baggins? He was here with you? What is your name?" As he was speaking, the farmer knelt down eye-level with Frodo.  
  
"Yes, he was. I told you, he left after hearing your dogs. My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins."  
  
So his name was Baggins. Frodo. the farmer tried to remember where he'd heard that name before. Ah! The son of Drogo and Primula. Of course, Drogo and Primula had drowned in the Brandywine when the poor thing was only 12. He had lived at Brandy Hall ever since then. He and Lotho were cousins. The farmer had caught Lotho several times raiding his garden, and had reason to believe that he had got away with more, without getting caught. So now he had found an accomplice. he definitely couldn't go too easy on this hobbit, otherwise he might turn out like Lotho.  
  
"Come with me, Frodo." Farmer Maggot grabbed Frodo's elbow and led him at a rapid pace out of the field. At the edge, Maggot threw him down and Frodo stumbled a few feet.  
  
"And don't come back!" Maggot said, turning to go back into his house.  
  
'So that was the farmer' Frodo thought. 'Not bad. He didn't even know my name!' And with that, Frodo turned to head back to Brandy Hall.  
  
After a few paces, a hand sneaked out from behind a tree and pulled him sideways.  
  
Pushing his back against the tree, Lotho began to interrogate him. "Where is the food?" "I dropped it"  
  
"What did Maggot do to you?" "Nothing, really. He just showed me out of the garden." "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. No, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Brandy Hall before it gets dark." So they went back.  
  
Lotho came about every 3 weeks, and each time took Frodo with him to Farmer Maggot's. Frodo was getting better about navigating the crops, and knew most of the exits out of the mushroom patch, where he was caught most of the time. Frodo had learned to carry the mushrooms in his pockets, rather then in his arms like the rest of the vegetables, for when he ran, he found he dropped some. Plus, when Farmer Maggot caught him, he always dropped the vegetables anyway, but never emptied his pockets.  
  
However, every time Farmer Maggot caught them, Lotho would run off, leaving Frodo alone to deal with the farmer. Each time this happened, the farmer became more suspicious about whether Frodo really was coming with Lotho.  
  
Neither Frodo nor Lotho told Esmerelda or Saradoc, the closest hobbits Frodo had to parents, where they went for hours at a time. No one asked.  
  
One day, Lotho and Frodo were out pilfering vegetables again. It was a beautiful September day, near the beginning of the month. Frodo's 21st birthday was in a week. Most of the crops were ripe, which made for great pickings. They had just gotten through the mushrooms, which were hidden in Frodo's pockets, and were headed towards the corn, the quickest way out towards Brandy Hall.  
  
Frodo's now practiced ears caught sounds that sounded like dog's barking coming their way. "Lotho, the dogs, they're coming!" Lotho took off running. Frodo, knowing the garden, though not sufficiently enough, followed as quickly as his smaller legs and full arms would allow, which wasn't quickly enough. The dogs caught up with him before he was out of the field. Farmer Maggot came soon after. Frodo sighed. He knew the farmer's lecture by heart, and knew it wouldn't be any different this time. After the lecture, Maggot would escort Frodo none too gently off his land.  
  
Seeing who it was in his field made Maggot sigh, too. It had been five years since Frodo had first come to his garden, and he was quickly tiring of hearing his 'Lotho was here too' story. He knew it by heart. There *had* to be a way to get it to stick in Frodo's young hobbit head that stealing wasn't right. Slowly, a plan began to form in the farmer's shrewd mind.  
  
So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Takes at least 2 reviews for the next chapter. Flamers-sure, I'll still post the next part. Constructive criticism really welcome. 


	2. The Last Time and What Follows

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!!! The plot belongs to Tolkien, the characters belong to Tolkien, and the title belongs to whoever has copyrighted that song by Dusty Drake…

Note to reviewers:

**Obelia Medusa:** Thank you, and you'll notice I did put the first chapter in paragraphs later. I actually had it like that in Word, but when I uploaded it they went away and I didn't notice.
    
    **Aemilia Rose: **Here you go! You said write, I wrote. Quickly, I might add, so forgive any stupidness or evilness. Please don't kill Lotho yet; he might still have a part to play in this!

Ch. 2

~*~*~

"Frodo Baggins. Again. I might have known."

Frodo began to interrupt, but the farmer continued before any words could be issued from his mouth.

"With Lotho Sackville-Baggins leading again, I presume?" As he was talking, the farmer crossed his arms and looked down ate the small hobbit before him, cheeks quickly turning pink. "You should know that when I feel like it, I could be quite a terror. You are trying my patience and I am about to snap. If you don't already know, soon you will. You need to learn a lesson," Maggot continued. Forgetting, he added, "What are your parents teaching you?" 

As a result of this simple sentence, all too used in the Shire, Frodo Baggins, orphan, burst into tears.

Not feeling compassionate right then, Farmer Maggot left to go get his whip. _Surely the little rascal is only faking it. His parents have been dead for 8 years. He should have been able to take a remark about them._

Upon returning, Maggot found Frodo exactly where he had been before, drying his tears. His sharp eyes catching the whip behind the farmer's back, Frodo stammered to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir, really. I really should have known better. I won't do it again, honest."

Five years of stealing were not to be made up in a 10 second apology. Brandishing the whip, the farmer advanced. Frodo's expressive eyes giving away his fear, as they grew wider as the farmer came closer. He had never seen anyone so angry…not at him, at least. Maybe someone make at Lotho, certainly, but never him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see Maggot draw his hand back, then forward. He experienced a searing pain, unlike he'd ever known before, and fell to the ground.

Emboldened by the success, if you could call it that, of the first blow, the farmer brought his hand back and forth, back and forth, quicker every time, raining blows on the small backs that his target.

It might have been raining blows, but it felt more like large hail to the owner of the small target back. As the whippings slowed, Frodo found the courage to lift his mostly untouched head, just in time to see Maggot's arm, already drawn back, come forward as time seemed to slow down and finally stand still. Frodo tried to move out of the way, an almost did, but his head turned in the page of the falling whip and was struck.

Seeing he had knocked the poor hobbit's head rather hard, the farmer dropped his whip. Noticing he was unconscious, he whispered, "What have I done? What have I done?"

As if to cover up what he had done, the farmer picked up Frodo and carried him to the edge of the farm. As it was getting dark, the farmer thought it best to wake Frodo up and send him back to Brandy Hall.

Gently shaking his shoulder, the farmer whispered, "Frodo. Frodo, wake up."

Watching the small eyelids flutter open, the farmer let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Seeing those huge blue eyes brought back the farmer's anger, which had been forgotten in his anxiety over Frodo.

Frodo stood up, not seeming disoriented. The farmer called for his dogs, figuring as he didn't want to lead the lad back to Brandy Hall himself, the dogs would not only get him there, but teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Not oblivious to the look of fear on Frodo's face, the farmer sent for his dogs.

The tweenager didn't start running until the dogs were nearly upon him. Then he ran as if his life depended on it, for he believed it did.

Frodo began to tire rapidly, quicker than normal for his injuries, but he kept running. The distance between him and the dogs, which was never far to begin with, began to decrease at an alarming rate. Frodo saw Buckleberry Ferry in the distance and headed towards it.

As he neared it, the dog's pace began to decline. They soon stopped chasing Frodo and headed back to Farmer Maggot's.

Finding relief at the ferry, Frodo began to take stock of his wounds. Running had made them bleed harder, and his normally dark brown curls had adapted a red tinge from his head wound's blood. 

Ducking his head in the water to clean it, his feet slipped on the unstable riverbank. He gasped as the cold water swarmed over his body. After he got used to it, he quite welcomed the numbness that the freezing water brought.

The sun sinking below the horizon, Frodo pulled himself out of the river and, shivering, began to head back to Brandy Hall, feeling slowly returning to his body.

************

 Back at Brandy Hall, residents were sitting down to supper. Nobody noticed a small empty chair that belonged to a small hobbit named Frodo Baggins. No one had cared when Lotho returned by himself hours earlier.

************

Treading slowly, Frodo knew he couldn't make it back before someone noticed he wasn't there. And when he did return, and for some unexplainable reason nobody had noticed his lack of presence, it was too much to hope for that they wouldn't see the blood seeping through the back of his shirt and through his thick curls. He'd just have to do what he could about staying out of trouble.

*********

Supper finished, the hobbits living at Brandy Hall began to make preparations for their young to head to bed. In the hustle and bustle, Frodo Baggins was still not missed.

*********

The young hobbit not in question was nearing Brandy Hall, close enough so he could see it. _Yes, he'd gotten here just fine, but now how to get in?_

The solution to his dilemma presented itself nearly immediately. One of the many servants working was bringing the dinner scraps out and left the door open. Quick as a mouse, and just as silent, Frodo snuck in and headed as quickly as he could to his room, just down the hallway.

While most hobbits would defiantly prefer to have a room that close to the kitchens, Frodo had never really cared until now.

Having gotten his own room just months earlier, Frodo found his room, as usual, empty.  No one was waiting for him to return, and those that might have been were too busy elsewhere.

As soon as he had arrived in his room and shut and locked his door, Frodo took his shirt off, not without some pain, and exchanged it for a clean one. It was a good thing he did his own laundry. It was also a good thing he'd though to bind up the sores before going out too. For he was going to mingle, unless he really did become missed.


	3. Fantasizing Reality

Disclaimer: *Pulls out file*Nope, not mine. *Puts it Back* Let's check again. *Pulls it out* Still not mine. *Puts it back* We could do this all day. Get the picture?

Reviewers:

**Obelia Medusa: **Thank you, and I hope this chapter suits you. Lotho will get something, but I'm not quite sure when.

**Azaelia: **Thank you too!  I really don't try hard to perfect his personality, but I'm glad it comes out OK! And they're done going to Farmer Maggot's, sorry.

Ch.3

~*~*~

He went straight to the library where, as usual, he found Saradoc, Esmerelda, and several other hobbits sitting and talking. Nobody seemed to notice his lack of presence earlier. Or, if they did, they didn't say anything. They welcomed him into their conversation, though he wished not to participate as they were talking about his uncle, Mad Baggins, a topic undoubtedly chosen by Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, who had never hidden her dislike for him. He accepted their invitation, to sit down at least, and listened to what they were saying.

"Crazy, take my word for it."

"That wizard turned him funny. Disturber of the peace, him. Took Bilbo on his adventure, remember?"

"I heard he was thinking about adopting young Frodo Baggins here. Nonsense, if you ask me. No experience raising children. Frodo would just come running back here…if Bilbo didn't bring him back first."

The last remark came, of course, from Lobelia, who lived closer to Bilbo and knew those sorts of things. The conversation continued, participants oblivious to Frodo's reaction.

Uncle Bilbo? Adopt me? That would be nice. Better than here, at least. Not that it would take much. I bet he'd at least notice when I am or not at dinner. Yet, that mayn't always be a blessing. Like tonight. Aunt Lobelia said he would take me back here? After solitude like that I wonder if I could adjust again. It was hard enough the first time.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the time and before he realized it, it was bedtime.

So he went to bed, still thinking about what it would be like to live with Uncle Bilbo. It was more fantasy then anything, however, as he didn't quite trust the source. Sure, it would be nice, but he didn't really think it would happen. 

But all in truth, it was meant to. Bilbo was thinking of adopting Frodo. In fact, he was on his way to Brandy Hall now to do it. He had noticed how no one really acted parental to Frodo, and how Frodo had never really recovered from his own parents' death. But Bilbo was coming to change all that. He would be certain to act paternal to the poor hobbit, and cheer him up, to chase away the melancholy ghosts that haunted him. Taking him away from the hustle of Brandy Hall would be preferable to Frodo, who had always chosen solitude over large crowds.

*******

Upon his arrival the next day, he found Lobelia and Lotho leaving in rather a hurry. He vaguely wondered what mischief they had been doing, but not for long. He was too focused on the task at hand.

The mischief they had been doing involved Frodo. He now lay face down on his bed crying. That was how Bilbo found him when he came in.

Hurrying to his side, Bilbo inquired, "What's wrong? Frodo, what is it?

Looking up at him, Frodo answered, " Nothing. Really. See?" He grinned.

"Something's wrong. You don't start crying over nothing. Keeping your feelings to yourself won't get you anywhere, Frodo."

"No, really, nothing's wrong. My eye's just hurt. That's all.

Not believing, but realizing he wasn't going to get a better answer, Bilbo replied, with disbelief evident in his voice, "OK, if that's it. Well I must go talk with Esmeralda and Saradoc, so if you'll excuse me…" Patting Frodo's head, he left.

Frodo sighed with relief after Bilbo had shut his door. 8 years at Brandy Hall had taught him to keep his problems to himself, because nobody would care, or they would just make fun of him.

*******

After sitting down in Saradoc's study, Bilbo began to explain to them his idea to adopt Frodo. Both agreed it was the best thing for him, for both of them, though neither was surprised. They trusted Lobelia more than Frodo, albeit only slightly.

*******

Bilbo went back to get Frodo's approval and found the room empty. Checking the library, the kitchens, and other rooms, Bilbo deduced that Frodo wasn't inside. He decided to ask Esmerelda his favorite spots outside, only she didn't know where he went, or even if and how often he went outside.

Finally realizing just how alone, abandoned, and overlooked Frodo really was, Bilbo brought his search outside.

At that moment, Frodo was actually in the top of a tree; his hiding spot concealed by leaves and branches. He alone could get this high, as he was lighter than most, and more limber than all, so he found it quite handy when Merimas and Merimac had nothing better to do than chase him, when somebody wanted him to do extra chores, or even when he just felt like being alone for a while. So he heard and saw Bilbo below, but Bilbo didn't see him. Safe for the moment, he began to reminisce of the morning.

After eating breakfast (first at least, he rarely ate second), Lotho had come into his room to talk.

"I know what Farmer Maggot did"

Frodo's hands automatically went to the cuts on his back and head. He said, "You know? How?"

"I figured. You never take that long to come back. I know what he does to trespassers when he finally snaps. My mother was right about Bilbo considering adopting you. He's coming now. But I'm sure he won't want a troublesome brat like you. You know they only took you here because the felt sorry for you, so recently orphaned at such a young age. Bet they're regretting it now. See you later." And he left.

****

Sorry for the delay, I was going to post it Friday, but I had to pack. Saturday and Sunday I was in Arkansas, Monday I was catching up on sleep, and then Tuesday and Wednesday ff.net wouldn't work for me. 


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Oh, forget it. I know, you know, everybody knows, I don't own any of this.

Just for Father's Day, in this chapter see Bilbo act paternal to Frodo! OK, so I'd do it anyway, but it sounded good.

For clarification's sake: Anything in _italics_ is what they're thinking

Ch.4

~*~*~

In the tree, Frodo was brought back to the present by hearing other voices join Bilbo's in calling his name. He thought it was Saradoc and Esmerlda's but he wasn't sure. There was a rising amount of worry in all three's. Although he heard this, Frodo didn't come down from the tree. He enjoyed the tranquility he found while up there alone. It was the only place he could be truly alone, and he liked that.

On the ground, Bilbo, Esmerelda, and Saradoc had searched everywhere they could think of, excluding the trees, for what respectable hobbit climbed trees? Saradoc and Esmerelda figured Frodo would get hungry and come in sooner or later.

Frodo's tree was an oak, so Frodo always ate the acorns the tree harvested. He hadn't had a proper meal since tea yesterday (he didn't have a big breakfast) but he wasn't exceptionally hungry. He'd skipped more meals than that before.

**********

He came down sometime in the afternoon, after luncheon and before tea. He'd begun to feel sick from all the acorns he found up there.  Bilbo, Esmerelda, and Saradoc had never really quit looking for him, keeping their eyes peeled for a dark head. Frodo was the only brunette at Brandy Hall, and sometimes it came in handy. Of course, sometimes it didn't.

As soon as he came through the side door, Bilbo, who was standing there, threw himself at him.

"Frodo! Thank goodness! Where have you been?"

"Calm down, Uncle Bilbo. I've just been outside." Frodo hugged Bilbo back

"We were looking for you. You didn't come to second breakfast or luncheon."

"I had some acorns. I'm fine."

"Acorns? All you had was acorns? Come on then," Bilbo said as he half drug Frodo to the kitchen.

"Bilbo, really, I'm fine."

"Well, that's what you said this morning, too, and you weren't fine then."

"Well, I'm really fine now."

Bilbo didn't reply to that.

"Really I am, I've skipped more than that before, and I had lots of acorns this time." As soon as he said that, Frodo wished he hadn't. Bilbo stopped dead, making Frodo run into him.

"You've skipped more than this? Did no one notice?"'

"Of course no one noticed! Why would they? I'm not *their* child! They're not responsible for me. They don't care. Ever since Mum and Dad died, it's always been like this. You get used to it, really." Frodo seemed near hysteria. 

Seeing Frodo worked up over that, Bilbo's resolve was strengthened to care for the child. He said, "Frodo, how would you like it if you did have someone to be responsible for you, to care for you?"

Frodo immediately calmed down, and his blue eyes filled with tears. "Bilbo, what are you saying?"

"Frodo-lad, how would you like to come to live at Bag End? We could share our birthdays."

Frodo hugged Bilbo. "Yes, Uncle Bilbo. I'd like that very much." 

*Pause for audience to go awwwww…. And on with the story! *

After everything was settled, Frodo and Bilbo left for Bag End, Frodo still mindful of his healing cuts, which he still hadn't told anyone about, and no one asked. 

"So, Frodo. What would you like to do when we get to Bag End?"

"I don't know, Uncle. You can choose."

"Frodo, you're going to have to stop being so passive. Stand up for yourself! Being passive will only make you get beaten up or something."

Frodo's thoughts went back to Farmer Maggot's. He'd been passive then, letting Lotho drag him along, time after time. And he had gotten hurt for it, too. He didn't reply to Bilbo's statement.

Bilbo of course noticed this and stopped. " Frodo, you haven't got beat up, have you?"

"N…No, Uncle Bilbo."_ Does getting whipped count as getting beat up?_

Bilbo, seeing right through Frodo, said, "Come here." He hugged Frodo. "Now, who did it?"

Frodo looked up, his eyes wide with innocence. "Did what, Uncle Bilbo?"

"Beat you up, of course. I'm not totally ignorant. I notice things. Like you hesitated saying no. So, I ask again, who did it."

"I haven't got beaten up."_ I was whipped. And it was my fault anyway._

"Frodo, really, you are not going to gain anything by keeping this to yourself. Who was it?"

"I haven't got beaten up."_ I might not gain anything, but by telling I will lose my reputation._

Bilbo gave up trying to get Frodo to tell._ We're not even at Bag End yet and we're already beginning a quarrel. Did I do the wrong thing by adopting him? Am I not fit for parenting?_

 When they stopped for the night, Bilbo let Frodo go to sleep then silently took his shirt up to check his back. It was merely a precaution, but Bilbo gasped when he saw the various cuts that ran over it. Frodo woke at that moment and, seeing Bilbo, quickly drew back._ Now I'm in for it. The lecture, the punishment, the whole nine yards. Why did I let Lotho talk me into going?_

However, Bilbo's expression was one of concern rather than anger. "Frodo, what happened? Who did this?" He said it in a no- nonsense tone, and Frodo knew there wouldn't be any backing away from the truth this time.

So he sighed and began in a hurried voice, "Well, you see, Lotho talked me in to going to Farmer Maggot's, and this time I got caught and Maggot got all angry, and then he whipped me, and then he took me to the edge of the farm and set his dogs on me and I ran to Buckleberry Ferry, but they let off there, and then I fell into the river, and I went back to Brandy Hall." He seemed exhausted just from the retelling of his not-so-simple tale.

Bilbo hugged Frodo again, almost as proof that he wasn't angry. " It's okay, Frodo. Don't worry."


End file.
